


slashed budgets and burned bridges

by 234am



Series: Pay-Per-View [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, M/M, Masochism, No Aftercare, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/234am/pseuds/234am
Summary: Round and round they go, Cid laying out the dynamite and Rufus lighting the fuse to see what will happen.





	slashed budgets and burned bridges

"Shinra!"

The door banged open, swung so hard it rebounded off the wall with a crack. In stormed Cid, none of his usual bow-legged swagger in evidence. He stomped right up to Rufus's desk to slam his hands down on it, rattling inkwells and designer picture frames.

Behind him, one of the newer Turks trailed ineffectually. Her eyes were wide and frantic and before she could start in with the litany of apologies, Rufus flicked his hand in dismissal.

With one last glance at Cid, the woman fled. The door clicked softly shut behind her.

"What the _fuck_ was that!?" Cid snarled. "You're goin' too fuckin' far now, boy, cuttin' my goddamn fundin'? The hell we s'posed to do for fuel? Ain't like nobody's got a hose big 'nuff to siphon it!"

Rufus let Cid rant. He sank back into his chair, hands resting lightly atop the arms of it, looking exactly like the heir to the world he was.

His heart hammered in his chest, hot and fast and at total odds with his cool, bland expression. This was it, the turning point where the heat started going south and he got caught up in Cid's temper.

Only, this time held a much more dangerous potential. This time, Cid had nothing left. He'd taken it all, smashed the precious dream to pieces, forced Cid to really look at him. Him and him alone, not the damned stars and the celestial bodies beyond.

"It was determined your program is a flagrant misuse of budget." Rufus trailed a forefinger against the arm of his chair, feigning boredom. "The money is better spent elsewhere."

Cid's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. His face went dark and red, brows drawn low over eyes as cold as ice. He sucked in a hard, sharp breath.

Silence did not bode well with Cid Highwind. Silence meant true anger of the deadly sort that got people hurt. He was a military man through and through and could snap Rufus into pieces.

Somehow, Rufus did not find this a deterrence to his desires.

"Now... discussions of budget are better saved for the next hearing committee. I can only assume you'll be a very busy man putting together the presentation as to why the Space Program should continue." Rufus steepled his fingers together and tipped his head to the side so that a lock of hair fell over his forehead. "Anything else?"

"Fuck," Cid snapped, breaking his stony silence and easing some of the growing tension. "Someone oughta teach ya a damn lesson 'bout fuckin' with a man's livelihood."

"Hardly a useful lesson, when I own all men, including you."

Cid flashed his teeth as he straightened up. He was not a tall man but he was twice Rufus's size, all muscle and broad shoulders. "Like _hell_ ya do."

The floor did not thunder as he stomped around the desk. Rufus imagined it did, though, like an oncoming train. Cid sideswiped Rufus's chair, spinning it towards him. The arms of the chair creaked in his grip as he bent to get up in Rufus's face.

"You're just fuckin' 'round with me 'stead of askin' nice."

"Hardly."

Lying was second nature to Rufus, as was keeping his expression blank in the face of blustering fury. Besides, both riled Cid up like nothing else.

With a snarl, Cid grabbed him by the upper arms and yanked him up from his chair. Cid kicked the chair away, slamming it off the ceiling to floor windows hard enough to leave a crack.

"Unhand m--"

Cid spun him and slammed him against the desk, face first. Paperwork, pens, and one of the designer frames went flying. The frame's glass shattered, glittering across the floor.

Rufus braced his hands flat against the desk and shoved to put up a weak struggle against the hand pushing down against the back of his neck. Futile, just like he knew it would be.

Rather than let him have his freedom, Cid snatched Rufus's wrists. He wrenched Rufus's arms behind his back and pinned them there in a one-handed grip. Bruised already, Rufus hissed and squirmed. 

Cid tightened his grip, grinding bones together. "Gonna mind me?"

His head swum as blood rushed south all at once, heart racing. _Yes, yes, yes,_ each thud seemed to say. His nerves sparked and crackled, fingers twitching to flick at the zipper of Cid's jacket.

"Get _off_ of me!"

"Nah."

Rufus heard the jangle of belt buckles, followed by the rasp of the belt being pulled free of its loops. "Don't you fucking _dare_ \--"

"Oh, I fuckin' dare whatever I want, pretty boy."

Cid pushed Rufus's wrists all the way up until the tendons in his arms would bend no further. Then he bound Rufus's forearms together with the belt, from wrist to elbow. He yanked it tight enough to cut into flesh through Rufus's silk shirt. When he let go, alleviating some of the tension, Rufus's joints creaked.

Exhaling raggedly, Rufus turned his head to glare over his shoulder.

"Now, now, what the hell ya lookin' like that for?"

Cid shoved his hand into Rufus's hair, gripped tight, and smashed his face down onto the desk. Too hard; Rufus bit the inside of his cheek and tasted blood. He couldn't quite repress the moan.

"Gettin' 'xactly what ya wanted, just like fuckin' always, ain'tcha?"

"Let... me go."

"Or what?"

"You think your reputation will survive if I call for security?"

"Hey, yeah, how 'bout that." Cid leaned forward, planting his hand on the desk right in front of Rufus's face. He tapped his finger against the intercom. "Could have yourself a lil audience. Mebbe I'll let 'em listen in..."

Rufus stared at that finger, at the faint creak of the button almost but not quite being pressed. His heart clambered up into his throat and wedged there. He could think of nothing pithy to say.

Chuckling darkly against Rufus's ear, Cid shoved away. He grabbed Rufus's hips, pulling him up from the desk just far enough to yank his pants and underwear down around his knees.

"Go on then, make some goddamn noise, ya cocky bastard." Cid kicked at Rufus's ankles to force his legs apart. "By the time anyone gets here, they'll find nothin' 'cept ya all trussed up with my cum drippin' down your skinny lil bird legs."

"...You're all talk." Rufus's voice sounded weak to his ears. "Like always, Highwind."

"This ain't fuckin' like always though, issit?" Cid growled. "Ya gone fucked it up real bad, ain't no comin' back from this."

There wouldn't be any coming back from a catastrophic rocket failure, either. Shinra No. 21 went up in flames from a short in the control panel wiring. No. 22 achieved liftoff but exploded three hundred meters up. The latest fiasco, No. 23, had a navigational error and turned right back around to smash nose first into the side of Mt. Nibel.

Cid was an optimistic fool with wings of wax. One of these days, he really would fly too close to the sun and then what? No more exhilarating games of riling one another up, no more clandestine rough housing. No more bruises on Rufus's thighs, a stark contrast to his otherwise pale and perfect skin. No more big, rough hands breaking him down and then putting him back together.

For once, words failed Rufus. He lifted his head and looked at Cid for a long moment, just looked. And then he scoffed because this was no time for heartfelt speeches.

"Better get your jollies while you can, then, before they put you in the garbage where you belong."

"Thanks for the goddamn _permission_."

Cid leaned down to pull the bottom drawer open. He pushed past the upper layers of harmless looking paperwork and a box containing alcohol samplers. Beneath lay several smaller boxes. One of them contained condoms and lube. Cid slapped it down on the desk next to Rufus, then kicked the drawer shut.

He shed his coat, flinging it towards the chair. Rufus heard more than saw it hit the chair, then slip down to puddle on the floor. He also heard the jangle of Cid's fly being undone.

"Got any more trash talk, pretty boy?" Cid asked, casual.

Lazily, he retrieved a condom from the box, tore it open, and flicked the wrapper at Rufus's head. The little bit of foil bounced off Rufus's cheek to land before his nose. It rustled a little with how hard he was breathing.

Cid rolled the condom on and picked up the bottle of lube. "No?" He poured a generous amount onto his hand. "Too damn bad, ain't no fun when all the fight's gone out."

No lube for Rufus, only for himself. He offered Rufus no gentle preparation, just suddenly the press of a cock at his ass. Cid wiped the excess lube off against Rufus's shirt, then gripped him by the arms, pinning him down.

The stretch and burn made Rufus grit his teeth. He swallowed and stubbornly refused to make a fuss, even as a shaky groan escaped him unbidden. Cid was not a huge man, but he was thick, and he wasn't giving Rufus any time to adjust, pushing all the way in steadily.

Once fully seated, Cid bent to whisper against Rufus's ear, "Ya gonna scream?"

" _No_."

"Bet ya beg, 'fore I'm done."

"No," Rufus repeated, and tossed his head like his defiance mattered a lick. "I won't."

Cid grabbed him by the hair again, pushed his face into the desk. He kept his other hand on Rufus's arms. Then he pulled out, surprisingly slow. The thrust back in was hard and fast, eliciting a grunt from them both-- pain from Rufus, pleasure from Cid.

Gaia but Rufus loved it, legs shaking as the pain sparked up his spine, mingling with the ache of desire hanging heavy between his legs.

As Cid began to move at a steady pace, fucking him against his desk, Rufus lost himself in that haze. He moaned, panting, unable to do anything but take it. Above him, Cid grunted, lungs working like bellows.

Pain faded away to pleasure, still with that good sharp edge of discomfort. The belt dug into his arms and the desk banged against his hips. His cock bounced with how hard Cid thrust, not enough stimulation to reach his peak, but oh, so _close_.

"Please."

Cid laughed, a mean, breathless sound. "Yeah, lemme hear it, ya fuck." He snapped his hips forward, eliciting a cry from Rufus. "How bad ya want it!?"

" _Please_ , I need-- uhn, please."

As if he might be so kind as to give Rufus the satisfaction, Cid settled his hands on bony hips. He slid one around to lay it flat against Rufus's belly, right above the blond curls of his groin.

"Yeah, ya need this so fuckin' bad, don'tcha."

Cid shifted the angle and speed of his thrusts, going shallower but faster. He petted his fingers through blond curls, teased the base of Rufus's cock.

"Too bad, though," Cid growled, "That ya fucked with the wrong guy."

He dropped his hand away, grabbed Rufus's hips more tightly, and yanked him back from the desk. The new hold prevented Rufus's cock from bouncing so much, kept him from any kind of friction against the side of the desk.

Rufus whined, actually whined, like a dog in heat. "Pl--"

Cid slapped his hand over Rufus's mouth, cutting him off. "Shut the fuck up."

Then he began to move a little faster, a lot sloppier, chasing his own orgasm. Cid groaned as he buried himself in Rufus. He shuddered, exhaling against Rufus's shoulder, and rocked through the last shuddering waves of climax.

Rufus lay there, helpless and frustratingly unfinished. His cock screamed for attention, pulsing with his thunderous heartbeat. Precum dribbled from the tip. His balls were a tight knot, so, so close, but--

Cid pulled away, shoved him into the desk. He undid the belt with sharp, harsh motions. Snatching his coat from the floor, he stalked across the office, yanking everything on and back in place. He chucked his used condom onto the floor, where it splatted and spilled out near the shattered glass.

"Better fuckin' fix your fuckup, next time I see ya," Cid said, over his shoulder.

Then he was gone, the door slammed shut behind him hard enough to rattle the pictures on the wall.

Rufus sank down to his knees, wheezing. He fumbled at himself with hands that were numb and tingling from a loss of circulation. It didn't take long to finish himself off, hidden there behind his desk with his shame.

After, with his sweaty forehead pressed against the side of his desk, he groaned. "Damn it..."

He really had fucked it up, hadn't he?


End file.
